Você Parece tão Bem
by Lily Carroll
Summary: Kai analisa seu sentimentos com relação ao Bladebreacks e principalmente a respeito de Tyson. Slash Yaoi Songfic da canção You Look So Fine. R&R Please!


(Lily sentada alegremente num sofá ao lado do Tala)  
**Lily:** Nya! Finalmente minha segunda fic de beybade está pronta! Perdi a conta de quantos arquivos de word eu deletei, fazendo e refazendo isso aqui, sem contar o CD do Garbage no _repeat _o tempo todo...  
**Tala: **Eu não agüentava mais ouvir a mesma musica... Tive que ajuda-la ou ficaria louco!  
**Lily:** Não reclame... Você aparece no final da fic. Bem quando ouvi "You loock so fine" da banda "Garbage" ela me fez lembrar muito a maneira como o Kai reagiria a uma personalidade tão diferente quanto à de Tyson, foi irresistível escrever esta songfic.  
**Tala:** Mas precisava ficar ouvindo a maldita música sem parar por causa disso? Hora dos avisos gerais! Esta fanfic é Kai/Tyson, **Shonen Ai** (ou o típico yaoi "chove-não-molha"), então se você não curte relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo... CAIA FORA!  
**Lily:** o-O, você está muito estressado Tala-chan... Algum problema com Bryam?  
(Tala corando) NÃO TEM NADA DE ERRADO COM O BRYAM!  
**Lily:** Sei... bem, fora isso Beyblade não me pertence e caso fosse meu o ruivinho aqui já teria se declarado para o Bryam!  
**Tala:** Odeio você...  
**Lily:** It's show time!

* * *

**Você parece tão bem  
****Por Lily Carroll  
**

* * *

_Tun tun tun...  
_Ouço seu coração ressoando. Ele é meu guia e farol, indicando uma saída.  
Os dias mais negros, as noites mais profundas... nenhum desafio é grande demais.  
Eu não acreditava que pudesse existir alguém como ele.  
Eu não acreditava que poderia ser derrotado, que minhas paredes de indiferenças e mentiras pudessem cair desta maneira.  
O mundo gira com suas surpresas e coincidências.  
Pode-se crer em coincidências e acaso? Eu acreditava que não.  
Mas indiferente a isso ou a qualquer outra coisa, seu coração continua.  
_Tun tun tun...  
_Ele é tão alto que chega a ser ensurdecedor, tão forte quanto a sua insana força de vontade.  
Sua incapacidade para aceitar a derrota me impressiona.  
Eu sempre o ouço, o sigo e me deixo envolver.  
No mundo de silencio em que eu vivia, fechei meus olhos e ouvi a sua voz.  
Eu amo seu coração.  
Ouço seu coração ressoando. Ele é meu guia e farol, indicando uma saída.  
Os dias mais negros, as noites mais profundas... nenhum desafio é grande demais.  
Eu não acreditava que pudesse existir alguém como ele.  
Eu não acreditava que poderia ser derrotado, que minhas paredes de indiferenças e mentiras pudessem cair desta maneira.O mundo gira com suas surpresas e coincidências.  
Pode-se crer em coincidências e acaso? Eu acreditava que não.  
Mas indiferente a isso ou a qualquer outra coisa, seu coração continua.  
Ele é tão alto que chega a ser ensurdecedor, tão forte quanto a sua insana força de vontade.  
Sua incapacidade para aceitar a derrota me impressiona.  
Eu sempre o ouço, o sigo e me deixo envolver.  
No mundo de silencio em que eu vivia, fechei meus olhos e ouvi a sua voz.  
Eu amo seu coração.

* * *

"_Você parece tão bem".  
__Eu quero quebrar seu coração  
__E lhe dar o meu  
__Você está acabando comigo"_

* * *

O céu era como um mar de sangue.  
Ao ocaso, as nuvens rubras como línguas de fogo se perdendo pelo horizonte. Era um entardecer, angustiante e pesado. Um sentimento horrível fisgava meu peito sem que eu entendesse o porquê.  
E havia algo abaixo do céu avermelhado próximo ao rio.  
_Let in rip!  
_Eu assistia a tudo desde o principio.  
O _novato _contra Carlos.  
Um amador, cometendo erros grosseiros, vencendo sua primeira luta...  
Apenas mais um moleque achando que beyblade era simplesmente puxar o disparador e ver girar.  
_Idiotas.  
_Dava pra ver que sua beyblade fora modificada e melhorada. Um trabalho mediano, mas que tinha resultados práticos. Não era de todo mau... devo admitir.  
Outro fator me chamou a atenção. Ele tinha uma estratégia.  
Tola, simples e idiota.  
Mas eu o vi se afastar, correr e disparar. A beyblade tomou um impulso e partiu para o ataque. Realmente é algo que vale pena ser assistido.  
Seu rosto estava machucado. Outros cortes e curativos eram vistos através da roupa, percebia-se que os cortes eram recentes e ele ainda deveria sentir as dores.  
Mas ele sorria.  
Alegria, euforia e havia algo mais que não pude decifrar a primeira vista.  
Orgulho, eu pensei.  
Então eu ouvi.  
Baixo a principio, mas persistente e incomodo.  
_Tun tun tun...  
_Ritmado. Constante. Insinuante.  
_Tun tun tun...  
_Seu coração.  
Aquilo me atordoou. Era diferente. Ele era diferente...  
Mas o que exatamente?  
Eu não conseguia definir e o som aumentava.  
Estava me incomodando, me aborrecendo...  
Apertei os olhos e vi sua beyblade avançar.  
Era o ataque final e com uma manobra a beyblade de Carlos parou.  
O som continuava agora bem mais forte.  
_Deus... _como odiei aquilo. Não sabia explicar porque, mas ouvi-lo, _vê-lo_, me intrigava tanto.  
Eu podia sentir a felicidade do garoto, enquanto os outros corriam até ele chamando seu nome.  
Tyson.  
_Tun tun tun...  
_Chega!  
Eu quis quebrar aquele coração. Fazê-lo parar. Queria quebra-lo e dissolve-lo na mesma névoa que o meu. Fazer seu orgulho ruir. Destroça-lo como eu faria com sua beyblade...  
Esse era meu desejo. A vitória seria minha.  
"Quem você pensa que é pra chegar assim? O dono da rua?"  
"O meu nome é Kai..."

* * *

_"É tão louco  
__Você me teve acorrentado e aprisionado  
__Eu escuto o seu nome  
__E eu estou desmoronando" _

* * *

Fecho meus olhos.  
Tyson está perdendo.  
"Que ótimo... ele irá se dar mal por causa do gênio dele!"  
A Granada Tartaruga ataca Dragoon impiedosamente meio à cuia Tsunami. Areia branca e fina é atirada ao ar... o cheiro salgado das águas toma conta do estádio.  
Um sentimento frio passa pelo meu corpo.  
Apreensão.  
Ele será derrotado e nos sairemos do campeonato americano.  
Jazzman, tagarela sem parar sobre a situação, a multidão acompanha tudo de perto, empolgada, e os gritos irritados do temperamental _Bladebreack_ se juntam aos aplausos do público.  
Meu estômago se contorce.  
Meu titulo depende da vitória dele.  
Eu não sei o que fazer para ajuda-lo. Estou preocupado com o futuro dessa equipe... com ele...  
Sinto-me estúpido por isso, cada vez que ele vai para a cuia... mas... já tem algum tempo que esta mesma idéia se repete. Não gosto disso... de me sentir responsável por eles e muito menos de _depender _deles, mas aqui estamos e não posso negar que estou preocupado. Com o que exatamente... eu não sei dizer.  
"Tyson!" Eu ouço seu nome e abro meus olhos, e sinto meu peito pular. "Não perca! Você não pode ser derrotado Granger!  
Antes de qualquer outro pensamento, _Dragoon_ se manifesta e o Furacão Fantasma toma intensidade.  
"Calma pessoal... nada de pânico é apenas um furacão!"  
Não. Eu sei que não é apenas isso.

* * *

_"Eu não sou como todas as outras garotas  
__Eu não consigo lidar com isso como as outras garotas  
__Eu não vou dividir isso como as outras garotas  
__Que você costumou conhecer" _

* * *

Suor escorre pelo meu rosto.  
Mordo meu lábio até sentir o gosto metálico do sangue em minha língua.  
Não é apenas a visão de _Salamalion_ subjugado _Dranzer _que me tortura.  
É o eco de suas palavras que esta me atormentando.  
"Não se meta! Eu disse pra você calar a boca!" Rosno em direção as cadeiras do meu time.  
"Dá pra acreditar? Ele rejeita conselho grátis!" É a resposta dele, cheia de magoa e sarcasmo.  
Ele não entende. Ninguém entende.  
_Por que você fez isso Tyson? Para me mostrar como eu sou fraco? Para mostrar que eu preciso de você?  
_Que eu não posso fazer mais nada sem meu time?  
O que você quer provar?  
Que é melhor? Que é superior.  
Não. Isso não está certo.  
Como aceitar o fato que preciso dele? Que a cada instante o vejo como algo indispensável em todas as minhas escolhas...  
Tyson...  
Eu não sei aceitar e nem lidar com isso.  
Ele conseguiu o impossível e quanto tempo isso levou?  
Tempo.  
Dois torneios e essa peregrinação pela Europa _"em busca dos melhores, do nosso limite"_.  
Altos e baixos. Derrotas e vitórias. Sentimentos e negação. Alegrias... tristezas.  
Tudo em busca do limite.  
Meu limite é testado enquanto meu coração e espírito trabalham separados, agora, em meio aos ataques à minha beyblade.  
Meu coração pede para que eu agradeça a ajuda deles, mas me viro e grito, revoltado com a intervenção.  
Dranzer está enfraquecendo. Esperando um comando... uma solução minha para se libertar do aperto da bit de Jonnhy.  
Mas não posso fazer isso sozinho.  
Raiva, frustração.  
Meu orgulho ferido.  
Eu vencerei essa partida. Mas acabei de perder outra.

* * *

"_Você parece tão bem" _

* * *

A luz focaliza Tyson, mas logo sou cegado por outro clarão.  
A voz ampliada de Jazzman ecoa pelo estádio e o anuncio me parece insólito.  
Nós seremos a equipe que irá ao campeonato mundial.  
Nomes são divulgados.  
Aplausos são ouvidos.  
Tudo é rápido e confuso.  
É como se eu estivesse fora de mim. Sinto assistindo tudo a muitos quilômetros de distancia. Como se não fosse comigo.  
"Eu não queria distraí-los da luta" A voz do senhor Dickenson me traz de volta.  
A Luta. Sim. Minha primeira derrota.  
Para ele.  
Tyson parece tão confuso e desorientado a principio, seu rosto tinha uma expressão que eu não esperava. Era infantil... doce.  
Os olhos não escondiam surpresa e uma alegria sem fim.  
E eu ouço.  
_Tun tun tun...  
_Acima do barulho da multidão, das risadas e propostas seu coração batia como louco. É algo tão puro. O garoto de cabelos azuis estava feliz. Não só pelo aniversario ou pela vitória...  
Tyson estava feliz porque iríamos ficar juntos.  
Eu me senti preso naquele instante. Então novamente ele me pareceu diferente.  
Especial.  
"Você aceita Kai? Ser o capitão da equipe?"  
Não.  
Não quero nada com essa equipe, título ou campeonatos...  
Tudo é indiferente para mim. Menos o sorriso sincero do dono da Dragoon.  
"Todos temos que aceitar nossas responsabilidades Kai."  
_Responsabilidades? _Ora, Dickensos... é com esse papo que você quer me convencer? Minha vida toda foi presa a "responsabilidades".  
Para com meu avô.  
Minha família.  
Eu mesmo.  
Mas à quem eu quero enganar? Não posso recusar.  
Não agora...  
Eu não podia deixar Tyson ir.  
Não sem entender o que ele é. Eu não podia deixa-lo partir se não for comigo.  
Por isso eu me unia ao Bladebreacks.

* * *

"_Derrubada  
__Aos prantos  
__Tenho estado pra baixo __apenas para descobrir  
__Eu atravesso __Sangrando por você" _

* * *

Foi incontrolável.  
Ele estava caído na neve, com as sobras de sua beyblade a sua frente. Seu invencível Dragoon estilhaçado. Rei e Chief logo atrás, atordoados demais para fazer qualquer coisa.  
E Tyson chorava.  
Eu nunca o vi chorar. As lagrimas da derrota, da humilhação.  
Não era isso que eu queria?  
Fazê-lo chorar? Humilha-lo?  
Foi um presente de Deus ou do diabo?  
E as lágrimas caem.  
Eu deveria estar feliz.  
Mas algo não saiu como eu queria. Isso não é o que eu tinha planejado.  
Tomo consciência disso ao encarar seus olhos.  
Não é pela derrota que ele está chorando.  
É pela confiança partida. É pelo passado recente.  
"Nos éramos seus amigos Kai! Como você pode? Como pode nos deixar, nos trair? Você nos deixou!"  
Incontrolável.  
Eu não pude evitar.  
De repente todo meu corpo se curvou na mais assustadora explosão de risos que eu já tive. Pior de quando eu ouvi as estúpidas idéias de Boris ou quando algum amador pedia misericórdia pela sua beybalde.  
Uma risada insana, grotesca e sem humor. Seca e vazia como eu me sentia.  
Por mim!  
Ele estava chorando por mim!  
Que o havia abandonado e que desesperadamente sempre tentou mantê-lo afastado com comentários cruéis, com frieza.  
Isso foi tão engraçado, por que nunca ninguém fez isso por mim.E justo ele, Tyson Granger, o mais irritante, esfomeado, desajeitado e idiota lutador de beyblade que eu conheci, chora!  
O mundo é realmente irônico. E isso era tão engraçado...

* * *

"_Eu estou aberta  
__Eu quero levar você para casa  
__Nós iremos gastar algum tempo  
__Você é único para mim" _

* * *

Um novo tranco e Max geme de dor.  
Chief resmunga alguma coisa, que eu não me preocupo em ouvir enquanto Rei olha tristemente para seus cabelos cobertos de poeira.  
Estamos há horas na caçamba de uma caminhonete a caminho de Roma.  
_Procurem Henrique.  
_Estas foram às palavras do pequeno francês de cabelos esverdeados e agora estamos de carona, cruzando estradas precárias atrás de um garoto que nem fazemos idéia de onde mora.  
_OK_... começo a me preocupar sobre o fato de conviver com esses malucos pode estar afetando minhas faculdades mentais.  
Enquanto seguimos, deixamos um rastro de poeira vermelha para trás, encostado nas caixas de legumes, ainda cheirando a terra, de repente ouço os gritos empolgados de Tyson.  
"Isso é demais! Cara a vista aqui é muito loca!"  
"Será que falta muito?" pergunta um visivelmente infeliz Kenny.  
"O tio do caminhão diz que mais uns quarenta minutos e chegamos!" Tyson ignora as queixas dos companheiros e volta a ficar de pé, se apoiando na cabine e curtindo o "passeio". Seu sorriso é tão radiante quanto o céu sobre nós.  
Sinto uma sombra de rubor em meu rosto e fecho os olhos. Se encaro meu companheiro de equipe por muito tempo, logo me vejo desconfortável.  
Sinto-me desorientado e perdido, como se a qualquer instante pudesse afundar meio a uma tempestade sem salvação, apenas com a certeza de que se eu me entregar tudo estará bem. E isso é perturbador.  
Um novo solavanco assusta a todos.  
A caminhonete começa a pular descontroladamente, jogando-nos de um lado para o outro.  
Tento me segurar nas caixas, quando vejo Tyson soltar seu apoio da cabine e começar a cair.  
Num movimento me lanço até ele antes que seu corpo fosse de encontro ao chão da caminhonete. Passo meus braços pelo seu corpo e o aperto contra o meu. Estamos tão próximos que eu sinto o cheiro do seu cabelo e um leve tremor.  
O veículo pára de repente, lançando-nos contra as caixas.  
"Vocês estão bem?" pergunta o motorista colocando a cabeça para fora da cabine."Essas malditas estradas são um perigo, cheias de buracos... Enquanto ninguém não morrer por causa disso não se toma uma providencia!"  
"Ainda bem não fomos nós os mártires desta causa" resmunga Rei, enquanto tenta empurrar umas cenouras que caíram sobre ele.  
Max choraminga, passando as mãos pelas costas doloridas. Chief se mantém quieto e muito pálido entre as alfaces apertando seu _laptop _com força.  
"Cara, que viagem!" Tyson murmura apertando meus braços e tremendo um pouco "Mas foi divertido... Poderíamos fazer de novo..."  
Deixo um riso baixo escapar, feliz que ele não possa ver meu rosto. Ele não faz qualquer menção de se levantar.  
Ou eu... de afasta-lo de mim.

* * *

"_Você parece tão bem  
__Eu sou como o deserto esta noite  
__Deixe-a para trás  
__Se quiser me mostrar" _

* * *

Eu não reagi.  
Eu não ataquei.  
Apenas esperei.  
O golpe foi previsível, direto... Fácil de se esquivar. Um contra golpe e eu poderia tê-lo jogado longe.  
Mas eu não o fiz.  
Não entramos em modo de defesa e não fizemos qualquer manobra defensiva.  
A força do ataque pegou a mim e Dranzer em cheio, nos arremessando para as grades de proteção.  
Esperamos apenas.  
Porquê?  
Caído, sentindo uma sombra de dor se espalhando por todo o corpo, eu me fiz a mesma pergunta. Mas em meu íntimo eu sabia a resposta.  
Eu queria sentir. Eu quis cometer um erro.  
Quis ser como Tyson.  
Desde nossa primeira luta constatei o óbvio. Tyson é cheio de defeitos.  
Numerosos, terríveis e visíveis.  
Seja seu estilo, sua aparência, seus atos, sua linguagem ou maneiras.  
A cada instante, cada encontro que tínhamos por mais ínfimo que fosse eu encontrava um novo defeito.  
E ele não é inconsciente a isso, de seus erros. Da maioria deles ao menos.  
Mas mesmo com seus defeitos, aqui estamos, no final do torneio regional.  
Isso despertou minha curiosidade. Eu quis saber como era errar.  
E fiquei muito surpreso. É divertido.  
"Vamos Kai!" a voz zombeteira chega até mim. "Eu sei que você é bem melhor do que isso! Fique a vontade para melhorar."  
Sim, é claro que posso fazer melhor. Mas não é tão divertido.  
Não é divertido ser perfeito. Mas... Tyson é perfeito em todos os seus erros.  
Idéia divertida.  
Antes que fizesse algo para impedir, sinto meus lábios formarem um sorriso.  
"Ora, ora! Finalmente você abriu um sorriso!" diz ele, sorrindo também.  
"Mesmo? Outro erro meu."

* * *

"_Eu não sou como todas as outras garotas  
__Eu não lidarei como todas as outras garotas  
__Eu não fingirei como todas as outras garotas  
__Que você costumou conhecer" _

* * *

"Você gosta de manter distancia, então por que isso Kai?"  
Eu me viro devagar e encaro a tenista dos All Stars. Seus olhos são mais claros que os de Tyson. São frios e cheios de um cinismo, que protegidos pelas lentes dos óculos se tornam ainda mais inquisidores e duros.  
"Isso não é da sua conta Emily." Respondo sem me deixar abalar pela sua pergunta.  
Mas eu não esperava realmente que ela desistisse tão rápido. Não esperava também a sua resposta.  
"Só estava fazendo uma observação óbvia. Por que tem medo dos seus colegas de equipe?"  
A idéia me soou descabida e absurda.  
Por que eu teria medo? Eu não tenho medo de nada.  
"Se conhecê-los... acho que está com medo de gostar deles."  
"Por que? Isso é estupidez!"  
Eu posso enfrentar tudo. Não tenho medo de nada.  
Mas algo sussurra em minha mente. Numa voz arrastada e sempre presente.  
_Tyson.  
_Você o teme.  
E se ele enxergar através das minhas máscaras e mentiras? Ouvir os meus gritos silenciosos ou meus choros? Tocar minha alma de gelo?  
E eu sei que ele pode fazer isso.  
Suas tentativas me desarmam.  
Seus sorrisos me enfraquecem.  
Por mais que eu tente derruba-lo ele não desiste.  
Eu temo gostar dele.

* * *

"_Você está acabando comigo  
__Acabando e acabando  
__Eu estou desmoronando  
__Acabando e acabando" _

* * *

Com um som desagradável o gelo se despedaça ao meu redor.  
O vento açoita meu rosto.  
Fria, a água começa a me envolver.  
Eu perdi.  
O gelo se partiu novamente.  
"KAAAAI!"  
Eu estou afundando.  
Sou sufocado pelas lembranças de meus últimos atos, de minhas palavras rudes e ofensivas. Elas agora cortam minha mente com a mesma facilidade que Black Dranzer destruiu as outras beyblades.  
"Não, Kai!"  
Black Dranzer foi derrotada, por algo que eu sempre tentei negar. Pelo que eu julgava ser fraqueza.  
Quando na verdade eu sou o verdadeiro fracassado.  
Sozinho em meio a tempestade... assim eu me encontro agora.  
Vencido.  
A água deixa minhas pernas dormentes. Nesse lago ancestral e morto eu encontro todos os meus erros e estou me afogando neles.  
_Lago Baikal.  
_Eu escolhi esse lugar inóspito e frio por julga-lo ser como meu espírito.  
Vazio.  
Inquebrável.  
Imutável.  
Mas agora este lugar está cheio dos gritos de meus antigos companheiros, chamando meu nome. O que eles querem? Já não me provaram que sua união me derrotou?  
Vão embora! As palavras saem dos meus lábios frios, amortecidos pelo vento.  
Eles querem ver eu me perder nessa eternidade gelada?  
Finalmente olho para eles.  
Amor. Compreensão. Perdão.  
Eu não acredito no que vejo.  
Os dedos frios de Tyson tentam me alcançar me salvar do meu destino.  
"P-por quê?"  
"Cala a boca e vem logo! Eu não vou deixar você aqui sozinho!"  
"Eu..."  
Tyson está quase se jogando nas águas, tentando me alcançar. Palavras de encorajamento... súplicas para que eu tente alcança-los.  
Estou muito confuso.  
Eu sinto que algo mudou dentro de mim.  
"Por quê?"  
"Pule! Por favor, pare de falar... Você consegue!"  
Mas não me sinto preparado para essa mudança. Eu não sei se posso mudar tão rápido assim...  
Eu quero afundar. Seguir para a escuridão. Lá onde é silencioso.  
_"Eu não vou deixar que você se afogue, Kai! Mesmo você sendo um resmungão de primeira. Eu não vou abandonar você!"  
_Eu alcanço sua mão.  
E deixo o gelo quebrar.

* * *

_"Você está acabando comigo  
__(Mergulhe em mim mais uma vez)  
__Acabando e acabando  
__(Esconda-se dentro de mim essa noite)  
__Eu estou desmoronando  
__(Faça o quiser fazer)  
__Acabando e acabando  
__(Vamos fingir um final feliz)" _

* * *

Eu menti.  
Quando Dranzer surgiu imponente sobre a cuia atacando a fera bit de Spencer, eu menti.  
Menti quando disse que não pensei em usar a Black Dranzer.  
Quando Voltaire me ofereceu, dúvidas surgiram e eu me perguntava se seria capaz de trair novamente meus amigos.  
Eu fiquei tentado. Eu estava confuso, frustrado. Eu dei o meu melhor e havia perdido a primeira luta.  
Meu avô estava certo, eu desejo a vitória... provar que sou o melhor.  
Sempre desejei isso.  
Isso nunca foi um segredo, e por toda minha vida era o que me fazia seguir em frente, indiferente a qualquer outro desejo ou objetivo.  
Quando senti a pequena medalha da Bit negra entre meus dedos, eu sabia que aceitaria qualquer acordo, seja com o Voltaire, Boris ou o próprio demônio.  
"Eu não vou deixar ele sozinho Chief!" As palavras foram ouvidas antes que eu pudesse vê-los.  
No corredor estavam Kenny e Tyson.  
Então ele sorriu. Foi tão natural e sincero que fez meu peito doer. Ele estava contente de me ver "bem" e não chorando e desesperado pela minha derrota na primeira rodada contra a Biovolt.  
Tyson parecia preste a pular nos braços e me abraçar, quando seu olhar voltou-se para o vulto as minhas costas. Voltaire.  
Raiva fez seus olhos estreitarem-se para o velho que se afastava sorrindo maliciosamente em nossa direção, a firme certeza que eu seguiria seus planos.  
E eu iria fazer isso.  
Até que o rosto e a voz cheia de preocupação de Tyson se dirigiram a mim.  
"Você esta bem Kai?"  
_Como palavras tão simples podem mudar toda uma vida?_  
Simples orações proferidas no momento certo poderiam evitar infortúnios. Pessoas poderiam fazer guerras e intrigas ou trazer a paz com simples palavras. Crianças assustadas com o mostro em seu armário ou com o pesadelo de instantes atrás se sente mais seguras com poucas palavras de seus pais.  
Um simples "sim" diante de um padre e você passará o resto de sua vida com uma pessoa dividindo alegrias e tristeza.  
E nessa nova vida, serão as pequenas palavras e gestos que farão todo o resto valer a pena...  
Segui agora confiante até a segunda rodada.  
Eu não faria ele chorar novamente. Faria Tyson ter orgulho de mim.  
E eu também.

* * *

"_Você está acabando comigo  
__(Deixe-me saber, deixe aparecer)  
__Estou desmoronando  
__(Terminando com um deixa rolar)  
__Estou desmoronado  
__(Terminando com um deixa rolar)  
__(Terminando com um deixa rolar)" _

* * *

Não não não...  
Eu tento não correr enquanto avanço pelo enorme navio.  
Eu sei que ele está com problemas.  
Eu simplesmente sei.  
Eu não posso fugir e ignorar essa vontade de procura-lo. Uma voz irritante e perpétua.  
Algo mais forte que minha vontade... e aqui estou.  
Eu aprendi há muito tempo a não ignorar meus instintos. Isso pode ser a diferença entre a vitória e a derrota.  
Ou entre a vida e a morte.  
Mas a questão aqui não é sobre mim. É sobre ele.  
De algum jeito, de algum modo eu me sinto ligado a Tyson. E que ele acaba de arrumar problemas. Imprudente e burro!  
Por que eu não posso deixa-lo sozinho por algum tempo? Idiota!  
Será que eu vou ter que passar o resto da minha vida cuidando daquele amador? Como ele conseguiu sobreviver todo esse tempo sozinho?  
Calma Kai. Certo. Muito bem. Ele não pode estar em nenhum problema sério não é? Estamos a caminho do campeonato mundial, e temos consciência que não podemos nos desgastar depois da vitória sofrida na final americana.  
Eu não tenho com o que me preocupar.  
Alguns garotos passam por mim seguindo em direção da área de jogos.  
Um desafio de beyblade entre um Bladebreack e um desconhecido.  
Em que grande problema sua grande boca o colocou dessa vez Tyson?  
Tyson Tyson Tysson...  
Eu vou mata-lo por isso.

* * *

"_Vamos fingir, final feliz... _

* * *

"Ele tem uma mente insone em seu coração, e uma personalidade insaciável".  
Não consigo me recordo exatamente onde ouvi essa frase, mas creio que foi em um livro com uma capa angustiante. Lembrando dela nesse momento, na minha opinião, ela é perfeita para definir alguém como Tyson.  
Sempre questionando e criticando. Não aceitando o que é imposto e o que não parece seguir honra e princípio.  
Sua personalidade é magnética e se não se tomar cuidado pode-se facilmente ser tomada por ela.  
Realmente é uma frase perfeita para ele. Esforço-me um pouco mais tentando, sem proveito, lembrar onde a li. Isso é frustrante.  
Por um momento me recrimino por estar pensando em frases e livros que não me recordo o titulo em vez de me preocupar com os atuais acontecimentos.

* * *

"_Vamos fingir, final feliz... _

* * *

Uma parede de gelo gigantesca e impenetrável envolve toda a cuia.  
Dentro dela o mestre da Dragoon trava sua batalha num campo irreal e tenebroso contra Tala, o ultimo membro dos _Demolitions boys_.  
Tyson se encontra caído, em meio a tempestade, segurando os braços, tentando se proteger do frio e dos elementos.  
Nunca em todo o tempo em que estivemos juntos ele me pareceu tão indefeso e desprotegido. Gostaria de poder abraça-lo e não deixa-lo enfrentar isso sozinho.  
Perdido em meio à neve, Tyson está aos pés do inimigo e logo se iniciará a ultima e decisiva partida.

* * *

"_Vamos fingir, final feliz... _

* * *

Eu não me preocupo.  
Olhares de reprovação são lançados em minha direção pelos meus companheiros de equipe, mas eu me mantenho calmo, e não posso tirar de minha cabeça, aquela frase.  
_"Ele tem uma mente insone em seu coração, e uma personalidade insaciável".  
_Isso por que eu posso ouvir.  
Ultrapassando a violência do vento, as palavras de vitória de Tala ou mesmo as assustadoras paredes de gelo... aquele som que eu me apaixonei desde nosso primeiro encontro vez chega até mim.  
_Tun, tun, tun...  
_Posso ver um pequeno sorriso surgir em seu rosto gelado, seus lábios dormentes.  
Eu sei. Nada pode impedi-lo. Nada pode vencer seu coração.

* * *

"_Vamos fingir, final feliz... _

* * *

Ele vai vencer.  
Ele sairá da cúpula de gelo com o mesmo sorriso que nos acompanhou em todos os momentos.  
Não me importo com o futuro. Não agora.  
Apenas sei que ele estará bem. Que nós ficaremos bem.  
Nós venceremos o torneio e Tyson será o novo campeão mundial.  
Ao fim desta luta as _Bladerbreacks_ deixaram de existir e seremos rivais novamente. Eu terei minha revanche e vou derrota-lo.  
Mas tudo estará bem porque ele vai estar sorrindo para mim.  
Pode ainda não ser um final feliz. Mas por hora basta.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

(ao som de "I think paranoid" do Garbage)  
**Tala: **Ainda esse CD? E eu só fui mencionado na fic! >-  
**Lily:** Sim... Afinal a historia era sobre o Ty-chan e Kai-chan!  
**Tala:** X-X  
**Lily:** A frase que Kai se refere na parte final da fic é um poema do livro "Mennoch, o demônio" de Anne Ricce. Obrigada a Dana Norram que continua odiando Beyblade, mas revisa meus textos assim mesmo, e ao Shaka Dirk que me emprestou o Mennoch e ao Prayer que traduziu e adaptou a letra da música pra mim... Valeu!  
**Tala: **...  
**Lily:** Que foi?  
**Tala:** E eu? Não ganho nada? Você nem me agradece!  
**Lily:** Nyow! Não se preocupe...Eu tenho planos para você, fofo. (Lily sorri de maneira doce)  
**Tala:** Agora estou com medo... Você parece o Boris quando sorrir assim!  
**Lily:** Vou encarar isso como um elogio... Agora pessoas, poderiam me dizer o que acharam? Revisem, e-mails, desafios de batalhas de beyblade, arena ou duelos. E até a próxima.  
**Tala: **Até logo... Eu acho...  
(Tala ainda preocupado) 


End file.
